shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Herman López
Herman López (born on 2 February 1962) is a Mexican actor, voice director and voice actor who provided voices for the Latin American narration of Shopkins. He also voiced Horace Schemer in Shining Time Station. He is best known for voicing Marlin from "Finding Nemo", Artie Bucco from "The Sopranos", Ord from "Dragon Tales", The Shredder from the original "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew for various "Muppet" films. Voices *Peppa-Mint (Hero of the Rails - Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure; excluding Tale of the Brave) *Daisy Petals (Hero of the Rails - Dolly Donut and Philippa Flowers, excluding Cheeky Chocolate the Babysitter and Daisy Petals' New Friend) Trivia *He is married to Norma Iturbe. *He, along with Kenji Utsumi and Kiyoyuki Yanada voiced Shredder from the 1987 "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" series in their respective languages. *Both he and Hideyuki Umezu voiced Krang from the 1987 "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" series in their respective languages. **Hiroko Emori, Rainer Schmitt, Daiki Nakamura, Dariusz Odija, Håkan Mohede, Achim Schülke, Reinder van der Naalt, Luis Alfonso Mendoza, Toshiharu Sakurai, Jorge Santos, Marion von Stengel, Masayuki Omoro, Simcha Barbiro, Tomohiro Nishimura, Bin Shimada, Talya Barkay, Hidenari Ugaki, Gérard Boucaron, Naoki Tatsuta, Kiyonobu Suzuki and Jorge Roig have all worked on the 1987 "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". There has also been several other people that have worked on other parts of the franchise: ***Alan Prieto, Yehonatan Magon, Javier Olguín, Ricardo Bautista, Tim Kreuer, Mia Kadosh, Józef Pawłowski, Gadi Levy, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Talya Barkay ("again"), Elise Langenoja, Raúl Solo and Sukekiyo Kameyama ("the 2012 version"). ***Hidenari Ugaki (again), Yohei Nishina, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Stig Krogstad, Samuel Harjanne, Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Kiyonobu Suzuki, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Denis Bespalyy, Ryūji Nakagi, Saar Badishi, Daisuke Gōri, Takafumi Kawakami, Tzvika Shwartzberg, Shōto Kashii, Santiago Ziesmer, Kenji Utsumi and Dariusz Odija ("again") ("the 2003 version"). ***Helmut Krauss, Yehonatan Magon ("again"), Tokuyoshi Kawashima, Piotr Bajtlik, César Árias, Karina Altamirano, Pasi Ruohonen, Caspar Phillipson, ("again") Alan Prieto, ("again") Oliver Rohrbeck, Víctor Ugarte, Albert Cohen, Mireya Mendoza and Yigal Mizrachi ("the films"). *Both he and Masashi Ebara played Logan/Wolverine from "X-Men: The Animated Series" in their respective languages. *Both he and Daisuke Gōri played Turtle from "Dragon Ball" in their respective languages. *Both he and Hiroshi Iwasaki voiced Duff Killagan from "Kim Possible" in their respective languages. *Both he and Zbigniew Konopka voiced Pakkun from "Naruto" in their respective languages. **Christos Topoulos, Henning Nöhren, Lennardt Krüger, Christian Stark, Tobias Schmidt, Christian Rudolf, Fabian Harloff, Robert Kotulla, Konstantin Graudus, Merete Brettschneider, Tim Kreuer, Oliver Böttcher, Robert Missler, Patrick Bach, Jürgen Holdorf, Jan-David Rönfeldt, Joshy Peters, Sascha Draeger, Michael Bideller, Joey Cordevin, Volker Hanisch, Nils Rieke, Peter Weis, Rainer Schmitt, Jens Wendland, Martin May, Bernd Stephan, Robin Brosch, Eberhard Haar, Angela Quast, Kai-Henrik Möller, Achim Schülke, Sonja Stein, Marion von Stengel, Jesse Grimm, Henry König, Lutz Herkenrath, Dagmar Dreke, Knud Riepen, Gerhart Hinze, Erik Schäffler, Jennifer Böttcher, Joachim Kretzer, Manuela Bäcker, Daniel Welbat, Klaus Dittmann, Martin Lohmann, Celine Fontanges, Till Huster, Ben Hecker, Matthias Klimsa, Simona Pahl, Monty Arnold, Anne Moll, Walter Wigand, Oliver Warsitz, Andreas Kleb, Benjamin Morik, Johannes Semm, Martin Brücker, Marcus Just, Achim Buch, Alfonso Ramírez, Ivo Möller, Christian Strempler, Takuya Iwabata, Guillermo Rojas, Manuel Campuzano, Mayra Arellano, César Árias, Hiroshi Tsuchida, Salvador Reyes, Carlos Hernández, Gaby Ugarte, Diana Pérez, Timo Kinzel, Armando Coria, Chikara Osaka, Daiki Nakamura, Víctor Ugarte, Sergio Morel, Nadine Schreier, Arturo Mercado Jr., Hideo Ishikawa, Taisuke Yamamoto, Keiko Nemoto, Tomohiro Tsuboi, Paco Mauri, Leyla Rangel, Masashi Ebara, Dulce Guerrero, Hisao Egawa, Mireya Mendoza, Katharina von Keller, Humberto Vélez, Kunihiro Kawamoto, Ryūji Nakagi, Tim Grobe, Rocío Garcel, Mayumi Asano, Shigenori Sōya, Naoki Bandō, Tammo Kaulbarsch, Kenta Miyake, Nobutoshi Canna, Masayuki Omoro, Zvika Schwartzberg, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez, Kaihiamal Martínez, Cezary Kwieciński, Takeshi Aono, Benjamín Rivera, Eduardo Garza, Óscar Flores, Nozomu Sasaki, Mario Castañeda, Joanna Pach-Żbikowska, Bin Shimada, Dafnis Fernández, Moisés Iván Mora, Irwin Daayán, Gerardo Reyero, Anna Apostolakis, Javier Olguín, Janusz Wituch, Leszek Zduń, Sōichirō Hoshi, Paweł Szczesny, Ryōtarō Okiayu, Hiroaki Hirata and Noriko Shitaya also worked on "Naruto". *He, Agnieszka Kunikowska, Tillie Bech, Paul Ottar Haga, Jan Kulczycki, Daisuke Gōri and Humberto Vélez have all worked on "Finding Nemo". Category:Voice actors